


Reunited in Death

by EndurableMagediab



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndurableMagediab/pseuds/EndurableMagediab
Summary: OneShot au. Luke hadn't thought of his little brother in ages so when Hermes said his dead little brother's name it hit Luke like a rock.





	Reunited in Death

Luke hadn't thought of his little brother in ages so when Hermes said his dead little brother's name it hit Luke like a rock.

When Percy was born Luke asked Hermes if he would stay to help look after all Hermes did was smile sadly and leave.

For Luke it was hard living life but he had to for his baby brother, so when his 4 year old brother was in his arms bleeding out from a stab wound he felt his world crumble.

So he ran and never looked back, while on the run he met Thalia, a daughter of Zeus and Annabeth a smart 7 year old who is a daughter reminded him of Percy and he vowed to never let harm come her way.

When Thalia was turned into a tree he felt the same when Percy died.

So when Luke stabbed himself to save the world from his mistakes, he never expected to be placed in Elysium and to be reunited with his friends and his baby brother.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so pls like


End file.
